


He Left Me Roses By The Stairs

by jackkelly



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Blink-182 Song, Cutesy, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, One Shot, Roses, Short & Sweet, Song: All the Small Things (Blink-182), Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkelly/pseuds/jackkelly
Summary: Race can't sleep so he decides to take a walk around his apartment complex. What he finds on his walk is something he doesn't expect.*DISCLAIMER: Newsies and their characters aren't owned by me. Neither is Blink-182's song, All The Small Things. The only things that I own are my writing and ideas! I am NOT making a profit off this! I just write for fun!





	He Left Me Roses By The Stairs

Race’s eyes stayed glued to the ceiling and no drowsiness had washed over them for the last few hours. _ What good will this do me! _ He thought as he fanned his face in the sweltering hot summer night. 

The freckled boy crossed his arms and squinted at the ceiling hoping that the spell of sleep would soon be cast on him. Race whacked his pillow with his foot. _ Thump. _ It hit the floor. The boy clenched his jaw and jolted out of bed. _ If I can’t sleep then there’s no use in staying in this stupid bed. _

He grabbed a hat, snatched a flashlight, and slipped on a pair of sandals before hurrying out the door of his apartment. Race’s vision adjusted to the streetlights that seemed to glare at him. 

Putting one foot after the other he slowly walked down the stairs. As the frustrated boy rounded the corner he saw a shiny package left by the stairs. He couldn't see it clearly due to the bright spots in his vision from the extremely bright streetlights. 

When Race got closer he realized that the package was a bouquet of roses. He lifted the roses up to his nose and the sweet aroma filled his senses. The roses glistened with the droplets of fresh morning dew and he could tell they were newly cut. 

The tag hanging off the side read, “From Spot, for your hard nights.” 

Race knew how Spot's ways of showing affection were subtle and odd. He also knew that Spot was reserved about his feelings and it wasn't often when he wore his heart on his sleeve. Out of all the times that Spot had done something nice for him, this was the moment that was going to matter the most. 

_ He left me roses by the stairs._ Race’s lips curled into a small smile. _ I’m surprised he lets me know he cares._

The sleepless teen picked up the roses and continued with his insomnia induced walk. But this time he’s got a bounce in his step and a peaceful smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: azurefiction


End file.
